1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engraving device that forms an image on a surface of an object.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, an engraving device forms an image on the surface of an object by engraving a plurality of marks on a surface of an object composed of a relatively formable material such as gold, platinum, brass, aluminum, or stainless steel. For example, an engraving device may form a desired image on an object by driving a tip of an engraving rod into a surface of an object to form a plurality of dot engraved marks in the surface of the object.
In prior art engraving devices, dust or other foreign matters generated during the engraving process would tend to enter a displacement mechanism, thereby making the maintenance of the displacement mechanism cumbersome.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above problem, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an engraving device that can reduce the burden of maintenance by preventing entrance of foreign matters into a displacement mechanism that displaces a working tool for engraving an object.